1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a device for cleaning various surfaces and more particularly to a small, compact device having a roller with an adhesive elastomeric surface which is contained within a housing with a removable cover.
2. Prior Art
Cleaning devices which employ a roller and are enclosed within a housing having a removable cover are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,774; 2,658,217; 3,381,325; 4,979,257; 5,333,341; 7,213,291; D281,654; and D539,545. Typically, these cleaning devices are for lint and employ a cover that can act as a handle which extends from the housing in the open position.